Day's of our lives
by aprilfreak101
Summary: Sequel to 'Tattoo'... This story focus's on the kids when they're older and now has drama in their lives... this is rated M just to be safe ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Relations

Chapter 1: Relations

The cute pink haired little nine year old girl hopped onto the check up table. "I'm ready for my check up now, big brother…." She smiled until another little girl tried to push her. The seven year old tried to move her but she wouldn't budge. Aika looked down at her dark hair and dark eyed sister. "Wow it's a good I'm taller than you…"

"Big brother, I wanna go first…." Sasara said. "….Aika- Chan always goes first…."

"Quit your whining…" Aika said. "…. Big brother loves me more…."

"Stop fighting you two…." Kyo said. "…remember what I said last time?" The 24 year old asked and they both stopped fighting and started thinking. It's been six years since he graduated high school with flying colors and went to college to learn more about medicine and being a doctor. He graduated top of his class two years ago and now look where that got him? "Do you want me to call mom in here?"

"No…" They said at the same time as they sat patiently.

"Now I'm going to check Sasara first since you went last time okay?" He said and they both nodded in agreement.

A few hours later Kyo walked around the corner to see the very flirtatious nurse he hated so much right in front of his face. He quickly turned around so she wouldn't notice him there but he was too late. "Doctor Uchiha…" She said licking her lips. "…why do I have the feeling that you're trying to avoid me?" She pouted and it wasn't cute either.

"Because we work different shifts…" He said looking at her and wishing he hadn't. Her shirt was too tight making her breasts looks rather large.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do something…" She said leaning against his chest making sure that her breasts were pressing against him and he felt uncomfortable. "…what do you say?"

"Engaged…" He said as he pushed her off him and rounded the corner again getting a good long distance away from her. _'I hope Kayoko doesn't get mad at me…again.'_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Give it up Tahashi…." Tatsunosuke said walking into Tahashi's room and looking into his mirror as Tahashi fixed his collar. "…Asuka will 'never' forgive you for what you did to her…" The 16 year old said. Tahashi glared at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Tahashi growled. Wasn't the story supposed to be the bad twin that messes up and the good twin is out of trouble? Tahashi has messed up for the last time and now she doesn't even want to talk to him. Sure he forgot the date because he was too caught up in his homework that was due in three months and didn't bother to call to cancel….sure he forgot their one year anniversary….didn't return her calls…never went to one of her school plays…rarely tells her he loves her…embarrassed to be seen with her now that he joined the math team last month…it's not that bad…heck it's horrible.

"I hope her father shoots you in the ass…." Tatsunosuke said.

"He will do no such thing…" Tahashi said.

"Yeah right….you'll be walking down their walkway and he'll be right there sitting in a chair on the front porch and polishing his rifle...maybe if you're lucky he might ask you how your day was before shooting down your scrawny little ass….." He said. "…you know for a very intelligent person you're kind of stupid…." He added. "….now if you excuse me, I have to pick up Asaka and go to the movies before she rings my neck again for being late…." He left with his arms crossed behind his head.

_It was pouring rain outside and Tahashi was trying to finish his homework before the power went off. "Almost done…" He said until Ino opened his door. He turned around. "…mom…" He groaned._

"_Someone is here to see you…" She said as she moved aside and he saw a soaking wet Asuka with a pissed off face. "….she didn't want to dry off…she said this would be fast…" Ino looked between them and knew something was wrong. "…don't want to burn the dinner again…" She laughed before walking away._

"_Asuka…" He whispered. "…what are you doing here?"_

"_You forgot again…." She said._

"_Forget what?"_

"_Our date…" She said. "….we was supposed to meet up at the movies…it was our one year anniversary…." He looked at how she was dressed. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was curly…well used to be anyway._

"_Oh…"_

"_Oh what?" She asked. "Is the great Nara Tahashi speechless? You always had something to say…what about 'troublesome'? Or maybe 'what a drag' with your arms tossed behind your head?"_

"_I'm sorry it's just homework… I need to get it done before…"_

"_Before what?" She asked. "…you're grade would drop from an A+ to an A-? The homework is due in three months…" She said._

"_Just let me get this done…"_

"_And what?" She asked. "Make it up to me like you always said you would but didn't? You are the most intelligent, smart, funny, passionate and….indolent person I fell in love with….what happened to you? You promised." She asked. "I can't wait for you anymore…"_

"_What are you trying to say?" He asked._

"_Do the math, Nara…" She said getting pissed off. "…what is two minus one?" She asked and he finally got it…she was breaking up with him. He stared at her dumbfounded as she held up the number one with her index finger, pointing it straight up to the ceiling._

"_Hey mom made her famous hot chocolate…." Aya walked into the room with a mug and steam coming out of it. There was an awkward silence. "…am I interrupting something?" Aya asked._

"_Absolutely not…" Asuka finally broke the silence. She turned and looked at her. "… I am sorry for barging in like this; it is a pleasure to see you again, Aya…" She smiled as if nothing happened. "…I am terribly sorry about the wet carpets…please tell your mother…"She said as she left the way she came._

_Aya looked at him. "…What did you do big brother?"_

She changed after that day. She's not the bright star on the Christmas tree anymore and the only times he would see her was in math and science class and she would always tap her pencil on her table and some times he would catch himself looking at her.

He sat on his bed and picked up the rose he was supposed to give to her to apologize again but for the first time Tatsunosuke was right…she would never forgive him for what he did.

He threw the rose in the trash bin.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

There was a knock on the door. "I'm coming, god…." Kiba said. He opened the door to see Tatsunosuke at the other side but he could never tell them apart.

"Hi Mr. Inuzuka…" He said as Kiba pointed a finger at him.

"You…" Kiba said. "…you did this to my daughter…" He accused. "….don't show your face around here again…." He slammed the door in his face before he could say anything. "….damn kid…" He said as his daughter walked down the stairs all dressed up. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to the movies?" Asaka asked. "Is Tatsunosuke here yet?"

"Oh crap…" Kiba said.

"Daddy, did you just swear?" She asked.

"Oh sorry…" He said. "I thought that was Tahashi out there so I slammed the door in his face…"

"Dad you do know that Tatsunosuke is a few pounds heavier than Tahashi right?"

"I always get mixed up with these things…." Kiba said. "…if he hurts you, you'd tell me right? If he is I'll have to send Akamaru out there and it won't be pretty."

"He not like that…" She said. "…he's nice and sweet and he always makes me tingle when his hand is…"

"Wait…" Kiba said. "…since when did you start talking like that? And a Nara? 'Tatsunosuke Nara? 'Shikamaru's' son? The one that get in trouble? Being nice and sweet?" Kiba asked and he just remembered what she just said in the ending. "He makes you tingle when his hand is…where?"

"No where…" She lied. "…love you dad…gotta go…" She said before running out the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"See, Tsuki- Chan…" Kyo said. "…the shot wasn't that bad was it?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Uchiha…" The little girls' mom said.

"You're welcome…" He said. "…take good care now…" He waved as they left. He entered his office and sat in his chair behind his desk. Today has been one busy day. It seems that all his patients so far were sick. There was a knock on the door all of a sudden. "…come in…" He said. When he realized who it was it just made his day. "…hey…"

Kayoko smiled at him and sat in his lap and laid her head down on his shoulder. "So, how is being a doctor doing?"

"Tired…" He said. "…just got out of giving a check up a few minutes ago…and I am booked for the rest of the day… I have another appointment in twenty minutes…"

"Are you _sure_ you're tired?" He smirked at her. She lifted her head and looked at him and she knew what he was talking about.

"Me? Tired?" She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "…I'm never tired for you…" She licked his ear and he shivered a little bit. He rested his hands on her hips as she sat up and kissed him full on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to kiss him deeper. His tongue tapped her lips and she gladly opened then for him. "… I've got twenty minutes to spare…"

She managed to unbutton the first three buttons of his button up shirt. "You know…" she smiled. "….that tattoo on your chest is really hot…" She whispered in his ear.

"Of course it is…" He said. "…it 'is' your name after all…" He said.

"It better be my name or I'm going to have to kick your ass…" She said as she was about to kiss him again.

"Ahem…" They stopped and looked at the door to see his parents. "….are we interrupting anything?" Sasuke asked. "And since when did you get a tattoo?"

"A TATTOO?" Sakura yelled and ran over to him. "Kyo…"

"Mom I'm 24 and I don't even live with you…." Kyo said.

"Yeah but you live in the house next to mine…" Sakura complained.

"I'll meet you at home…." She kissed him before straightening up her skirt. "…It's nice to see you…" She smiled at the older couple before walking out the door.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This is the first chapter of the sequel and I hope you enjoy it…. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

--aprilfreak101


	2. Apologies

Chapter two: Apologies

Asuka closed her locker only to see Tahashi in front of her. "You didn't return any of my phone calls…" He said and she just glared at him.

"Reaaally….." She stretched out. "…now you know how it feels to be ignored…" She said and walked away from him.

'_Why are chasing women such a drag?' _He asked himself as he went chasing after her. "Asuka I was thinking about this weekend that maybe I can make it up to you and we can start all over again. What are you doing Friday?" She stopped and looked at him.

"I have a science club meeting…." She said.

"I thought the meeting was after school until five…" She looked at him. "…how about Saturday?"

"I'm a volunteer on Saturday…." She said.

"I thought you were only a volunteer on Wednesdays…." Tahashi said.

"I switched them to Saturdays…"

"How about Sunday?"

"I have church on Sundays…" She said as she continued staring at him. When will he ever get a clue that she doesn't want to see him anymore?

"You go to church?" He asked as she sighed and turned to continue her walk down the hallway. He sighed before running to her again but this time he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked.

"What do you think, Nara?" She asked and he opened his mouth to answer her but he was cut off like he always is when she's mad. She never gave him a chance to say what he wanted to say or maybe if he's lucky he can say something and be cut off right in the middle of it. She always does that. "Wait…" She said. "…before you ask when I'm free again I'll be busy for the whole year…"

"Wait, why?"

"I have a science project to do…." This time he cut her off before she could finish what she was saying.

"But that's due in three months…" He said.

"Well you know the teachers…" She gave a fake laugh. "….don't want my A+ to turn into an A-…just let me get this done and I'll see if I have time or not…" With that said she walked away leaving him to think.

"_Before what?" She asked. "…you're grade would drop from an A+ to an A-? The homework is due in three months…" She said._

"_Just let me get this done…"_

"ASUKA I'M SORRY…" He yelled but she chose to ignore him and continue walking while everyone stood there and stared at either Tahashi's face or the back of Asuka's head. "…What?" He said before walking the other way.

--

"What is it that you need to talk to us about?" Ino asked as Shikamaru laid his head down on the table.

"What a drag…" He said indolently and Ino slapped him behind his head. "….troublesome woman….he wanted to talk to you and I don't even know why you had to pull me out of bed…."

"Dad…" Tahashi said. "…why did you marry such a troublesome woman?"

"Hey…" Ino said looking at Tahashi. He reminds her of Shikamaru…Tahashi has his brains, Tatsunosuke has his sleeping habits, Aya is as energetic as Ino, and the younger twin Ichiro has his mothers' loud mouth and his fathers' brains and then his older twin Chihiro is the only one with Ino's blonde hair but she's very smart and lazy…so that makes Shikamaru five and Ino three.

"Well your mother was the only person I have ever dated and one time in high school we would skip social studies and go to one of the empty rooms and ha…." Ino smacked him behind the head again. "….owww…."

"Don't tell him that…." Ino said.

"We're going to have too…" He said in his normal lazy voice. "….before he turns 18."

"Who's Temari?" Tahashi asked.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. "Temari?"

Tahashi looked between them and knew it would get ugly so he got up and left the room.

--

"Hey Tatsunosuke I need to…." He opened the door and stopped. They were making out. His older twin was sitting on the bed and Asaka was over him and her bra was almost off…all she had to do is drop those straps and her chest would be bare in a not so good way. It seems that they had no notice in him. "…ahem…" They stopped and looked at him.

"AHH…" Asaka screamed and covered her chest as Tahashi slowly closed feeling emotionally and physically scarred.

A few minutes later the door opened and the couple was kissing until Asaka pulled away and laughed before pushing pass Tahashi. "You should've knocked on the door…"

"Well you should've locked the door…" Tahashi said. "…. I didn't know she was this type of girl…she seemed so tom boyish since we met them…"

"I know and she came onto me first and then it all went haywire if you know what I mean…" He winked and it took Tahashi a while to get what he was saying.

"Nasty…." He said with a very disgusted face. "…do mom and dad know you're not a virgin?" He joked but his older twin didn't seem to laugh like he always does when he makes a joke. "….you didn't…"

"What?" Tatsunosuke said. "… It only happened once in the janitors' room…"

"You mean the one closer to the exit of the school?" Tahashi had to ask and he nodded. "…eww…"

"What?" Tatsunosuke said again and Tahashi shook his head.

"Mom and dad lost their virginity in that closet…"

"EWW…." He said. "…and we lost our virginities in there too…"

"What?" The two eleven year old twins said. The older twin turned their heads to look at their brother and sister.

"You're not a virgin?" Ichiro asked and before his older brother could say anything Chihiro opened her mouth.

"Big brothers' not a virgin?" She asked softly so no one (as in mom and dad) could hear her.

"No I said…." Tatsunosuke started before he was rudely interrupeted.

"AYA…TATSUNOSUKE IS NOT A VIRGIN…." Ichiro yelled. Curse him for having his mother's lungs. All of a sudden Aya opened the door to her room.

"What's going on?" She asked blinking her eyes really fast.

"It seems that big brother is no longer pure…." Chihiro said in her professional voice and Aya's eyes went wide and then she looked at Tahashi and did a double take.

"Unbelievable…." She gasped.

"At least you didn't say it out loud…" Tatsunosuke said and Tahashi nodded until it got worse.

"TAHASHI'S NOT A VIRGIN?" She yelled sounding just like Ino.

"Not me…" Tahashi said. "….it's Tat…"

"We are so telling mom…" Aya said as she took the younger twins and ran down the hall.

"NO YOU WILL NOT…." The older twins yelled as they stood up from the bed and ran after them.

--

"Mom…" Kyo looked at Sasuke. "….dad…can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends…" Sasuke said.

"Actually it's more about mom than you, dad…" Kyo said very nervously while fiddling with his fingers. This feels like the awkward talk they had when he was 18...when they found out he lost his virginity.

"_Mom…" Kyo smiled before turning his head to his father. "….dad…" They both looked pissed off with their arms folded against their chest. They told Kayoko to go to the living room so they could have a talk with their son._

"_We are very disappointed_ _in you…." Sasuke said._

"What is your question that you wanted to ask me?" Sakura asked.

"What were you craving when you were pregnant with me?" He asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just curious that's all…" Kyo said.

"I was craving for tomatoes…." Sakura said. "…. I ate chocolate ice cream with tomatoes in it…frosting with tomatoes….and I would eat tomatoes like an apple…" Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Really?" He said. "That is disgusting…."

"Excuse me…" Sakura said and looked at her husband. "….it's not my fault you love tomatoes so much…"

"What about Aika?"

"Bread dipped in tomato soup…." Sakura said. "….eggs and lots of ketchup….tomato juice…and tomatoes dipped in white chocolate…."

"Wow…" Kyo said. "…what about Sasara?"

Sakura blushed and covered her cheeks. "Well…"

"Sex…" Sasuke said and her blush got darker. "….lots and lots of sex…" He smiled. "….sasara is definitely a daddy's girl…it was the best two months of my life…your mother was very aggressive if you know what I mean…"

Sakura punched him. "Sasuke…"

"That explains everything going on at home…" Kyo said very quietly.

"What was that?" Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"Nothing…" He said. "… I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" He said before getting up and leaving.

--

Here's the second chapter of days of our lives….don't worry there's going to be more of Kyo and Kayoko and I hope you know what he was asking his parents about his mom's cravings. There's going to be more about the Nara twins for now. And my next update for this and dear diary wont be until probably the 17 or 18 of this month because I will be on Kauai for break….sorry…

--aprilfreak101


	3. The talk

Chapter three: The talk

I'm sorry about the really, really, really late… I got a review for my last chapter that said it was boring and I kind of lost hope for a little while and for those of you that don't like it…well I'm sorry. I corrected chapter one because it kind of confused me.

-=-=-=-=-

"Papa?" Aya woke up in the middle of the night when the door opened. "Is that you?" She asked as she turned on her lamp at her bedside and looked up to see her father holding a pillow and a blanket. "What happened?" She asked with a yawn.

"Your mother kicked me out of the room because I didn't tell her about the whole Temari thing…" He said with a sigh. He had never seen her this mad for a long time. _'At least she didn't make me sleep outside in the rain again….'_

"Who's Temari, papa?" She asked with a curious face.

"She was the girl I fell in love with when I was in my first year of high school…." He said. "….well she was two years older than I was…."

"You dated an older woman? Yuck…" Aya stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"She graduated and we couldn't work it out and we went our separate ways and that's when I met your mother…." He said.

"You and mama met in high school and you were together ever since?" Aya asked. Shikamaru was hoping to go to sleep but this girl would not stop asking questions…wonder where she gets that from.

"We broke up a couple times for stupid reasons but everything is all better now…."

"Ohhh…" Aya said. "…I'm glad that you and mama met because you two are made for each other…"

"I guess…" He said trying to answer all of her questions as fast as possible because it was late and he really needed to be sleeping.

"Daddy?" Aya asked. "Why does Chihiro have a different hair color than Ichiro? Aren't twins supposed to look the same?"

'_what's with this girl and her questions?' _"You see, Aya, there are fraternal twins and Identical twins…" He started. "…only boy/boy and girl/girl can be identical twins and fraternal twins but identical twins can not be boy/girl…."

"Why?"

"Because fraternal twins are made in two different eggs and identical twins are made in the same egg….the identical twins share the same genetics because they are in the same egg but since fraternal twins are in different eggs then one get's most of the mother or the father and the other get's most of the opposite than the other twin, that's why they're different…" He said. "….Chihiro has her mother's hair and Ichiro has my hair…" He continued. "…but twins are rare…it only happens one out of ninety births but your mother got lucky twice….both internal and fraternal twins…" He looked at his daughter to find her sleeping. He had a feeling that she was sleeping for a while.

'_I got so carried away trying to get her to sleep I wasn't even sure what I was talking about…' _He thought and saw her moving around. He smiled and kissed her forehead actually glad that one of his children isn't a twin because when the twins were younger it was so hard taking care of two at the same time. "Daddy…" She whispered in her sleep. _'Better go to sleep before she wakes up again…'_

-=-=-=-=-

Both the twins and Aya were sitting at the table while Ino and Shikamaru were sitting across of them. Tatsunosuke looked around like déjà vu. "Didn't we have this talk yesterday?"

"No because Sakura and the family invited us to dinner…." Ino said. "…and that distracted me for a little while until I just remembered this morning thanks to Aya…" She smiled.

The older twins glared at Aya and she showed them the tongue. "Mother…" Tahashi pointed at Aya. Ino looked at her but by the time she looked at her she sat down patiently and smiled at her mother giving her the exact same smile Ino had in high school.

"I love you, mom…" Her eyes twinkled with sincere.

"Aww, I love you too, sweetie…" She smiled before looking back at her oldest twins with their mouths hanging open. "…Now…" She looked at Tahashi. "…Aya told me you're not a virgin, anymore…is it true?"

"No…" Tahashi said calmly. "…it is not…I think our dear Aya misheard that's all, right Aya?" He looked at her with his fathers grin.

"Give it a rest already…" She breathed.

Tatsunosuke raised his hand. "Okay I admit…" He said. "…it was me… I lost my virginity…" Everyone looked at him. "…come on look at Tahashi…you think 'he' lost his virginity? He spends more time on books than women…no offense…" He said looking at his twin.

"None taken…" He grumbled.

"Who did you lose it too?" Ino asked. "Hopefully it isn't a one time thing…"

"No, I lost it to my girlfriend…" He said and Shikamaru woke up from his short sleep.

"You didn't…." He said and he just nodded. "…Kiba's daughter? You lost it to Kiba's daughter…but she's the innocent one…"

"Oh, I think you're talking about Asuka…." Tatsunosuke said. "…I'm with the other twin.

"Oh…" Shikamaru said.

"Well was it at least romantic?" Ino asked and looked at the half conscious Shikamaru. "Unlike your father here that said we lost it…" She couldn't continue when her son interrupted her.

"….in the janitor's closet?" He smiled. "…best day of my life…. I didn't know it was so roomy…no wonder you guys do it in there…" The younger twins left the table earlier not wanting to hear about sex and Aya also left to go back to sleep. He looked at his still very surprised and shocked parents. "…am I still in trouble?"

-=-=-=

"Mommy…." Sasara said with as much spirit as Sakura before running into the kitchen with a tooth between her thumb and her pointer finger. "…my tooth fell out…" Sakura wiped her hands and leaned down to her daughters' height.

"That's wonderful…" Sakura smiled at her. "…did you put it under your pillow last night?" When Sasara was born Sakura was surprised that she was born with black hair instead of pink like her older sister. Sasara shook her head. "…why not? The tooth fairy isn't going to give you a quarter if you don't put it under your pillow…"

"I know but my tooth came out this morning…" She said.

"Did you show daddy?" Sakura asked and she shook her head again. "Why not?"

"Daddy is still sleeping…" Sakura raised her right eyebrow. She was in there twenty minutes ago to wake him up.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Uhuh…" Sasara said. "…he was sweating when I went in the room and he was moving a lot…" She said. "…and then he said your name and he was breathing hard…"

"Oh my god is he okay?" Sakura asked starting to panic. That has never happened before and she was getting worried.

"I think so…" She said but Sakura wasn't taking any risks. She ran to the stairs but before she could reach it her daughter spoke up. "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" She asked kind of in a hurry to get to him.

"What's doggy style?" She asked and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wha- what?" Sakura asked a little shocked. How does her daughter know about this kind of stuff?

"Daddy was talking in his sleep and he said 'we're not done yet'…." She quoted. "…and then he said something about doing it doggy style and then he said your name again…" Her eyes lit up. "…are we getting a puppy?" Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor in an instant. He was dreaming of having sex with Sakura? Doggy style?

"Aika, watch your sister…" Sakura said when she walked into the living room before running up the stairs. "…that Sasuke… I'm going to kill him…"

-=-=-=-=--

"Dude, she'll never forgive you…" Tatsunosuke said to Tahashi. He had finally had the courage to talk to her again even if she never wants anything to do with him anymore and they were standing outside waiting for someone to answer the door.

Tahashi looked at his twin. "Why are you even here? I do recall telling you to stay home?"

"Who are you, mom?" He said before the door opened.

"Asuka I am so sorry…I was so stupid and…" He stopped when he realized it wasn't her. "…Asaka?"

"Yes?" She asked. "What are you doing here Tahashi?" She looked over at Tatsunosuke. "Hey, you…" She smiled.

"Hey, babe…" He said and Tahashi looked at him.

'_Babe?' _Tahashi thought. "Can you guys not flirt in front of me please?"

Asaka looked back at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Asuka…" He said.

"She's not here…" She said.

"When will she be back?" He asked. "I really have to talk to her about something important…."

"She just left for her date…"

"Okay…" Tahashi said. "…I'll come back when she's…wait…WHAT?!"

-=-=-=-=-=

Sorry it's been long and I'm sorry that nothing really happened yet but it will be in the next chapter.

--aprilfreak101


End file.
